(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire collecting device, and more particularly, to a wire collecting device capable of selectively extracting wires having various lengths.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to the inventor's prior invention disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,434,249B1, Earphone Wire Winding Box with Coaxial and Dual Wheels, two coaxial turning wheels therein are flexibly connected to a single axis portion through a same center opening, and a wire is winded and stored in storage grooves at the large and small turning wheels. Through designs in which large and small turning wheels have different ratios of diameters thereof, an upper wire thereof being released is comparatively longer whereas a lower wire thereof being released is quite short.
However, the aforesaid example is limited to releasing a single wire. Suppose the number of the upper wire is two as in common earphones, the prior invention then becomes inapplicable. Hence, it is a vital task of the invention as how to make advancement over the prior wire collecting device, such that the wire collecting device is able to independently release more than one wire having same or different lengths.